


Schweigen ist Gold

by LumosMaxima1148



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex, World War II, 灵魂交换, 血腥情节, 转生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosMaxima1148/pseuds/LumosMaxima1148
Summary: 背景：20c40s & 21c10s（二战paro&拟实）人设：空军大将崔&钢琴家龙；BIG BANG成员崔TOP&BIG BANG队长GDhi这是我曾经的第一个长篇，现将它稍作修改上传感谢你能够打开它。很难说这是一个怎样的故事，很复杂，很朦胧，偶尔会觉得难以理解。请勿代入真实历史事实和社会背景文中有出现队友&前队友&非同队人员，如果引起不适可当原创角色处理。出现姓名的次要人物对剧情的发展有牵动作用即使是重新上传，也可以在这里留下评论哦～再次感谢搭配使用BGM：1.The second Waltz2.Позови меня тихо по имени—Lube
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 11





	1. The Funeral

神父和修女们，已经很久没见过这样的场面了：  
自从战争开始，就连来到教堂里做祷告的人也开始变得嘈杂。  
鱼龙混杂，大家都在谈着各自关心的话题，政治，商业，烟酒或是随处都能听到的情色话题。  
“主啊，愿您原谅这些污秽的声音。”神父摇着头对修女们这样说，修女们也只是摇头，不知该如何安慰这位和蔼的大人。  
今天却是不同的。  
从那些穿着黑色礼服，军部礼服并带着各式各样勋章的人陆陆续续进到教堂到就坐，除了军靴皮鞋和地面接触时发出的声音，偶尔的轻声交谈之外，没有任何的嘈杂和喧闹。女士们的黑色套裙勾勒出曼妙的身姿，浓重的妆容掩饰了原本的憔悴。  
“先生…”  
修女们看着教堂内外摆满的洛丽玛丝，心说如今哪里有人办得了这么大的仪式，神父大概看出了她们的意思，示意女孩子们都不要声张：  
“是位难得的大人物。”  
教堂里坐下了大约一半人时，几个穿着军服的人抬着一做工精美的黑色的棺木，快速走入教堂，小心翼翼地将棺材放在教堂正中间高出地面的周边摆满了洛丽玛丝的高台上，棺盖上放了一簇白色的百合花，压着的是一面国旗。  
“啊…是军人吗？可是看来军衔很高啊。”其中一位修女喃喃自语。  
“是空军87军的大将，了不起的先生。”神父如实说道，“军队里也很可惜这样的人才。”  
修女们安静地看着那几个下士打扮的人打开了黑色的棺盖，虽说修道院的教导让她们已经不在和其他的女孩子一样，她们更容易让内心平静如水，不受青春期性格的影响。但当她们看到黑色棺盖被缓缓移开时，那同样铺满了洛丽玛丝的棺椁中的人的面容还是让她们的呼吸都慢了几拍。  
崔胜铉个头很高，穿着笔挺的军服，带了白手套的手十指交叉着放在胸前，军帽安稳地躺在枕边。他闭着眼睛就好像只是在享受难得的深睡眠。皮肤白皙，五官精致到如精密计算后雕琢而出的雕像，甚至还给人一种难得乖巧的感觉。  
有些修女不自觉地红了脸，甚至惊讶地捂住嘴，睁大眼睛，他们参与过不少军部的葬礼和婚礼，却还没见过这样精致的面容。  
台下坐着的一个女人默默地擦着眼泪看着高台上打开了棺盖的棺材，想站起来。刚起身，迟疑了一下，还是坐了回去。  
“他现在也没有过来是吗？”坐在高台左侧第一排的位置上的人对旁边的人低语。  
“对，没有，大概这次是不会出席了。”旁边的人应答。  
“看来还是有眼力价的。”  
“我希望如此。”男人浅笑，“他若是过来了，报社不知道明天又会编出什么新闻。”  
姜大声站在教堂前，看着几乎坐满的大厅，摘下帽子，径直走到高台前，看着高台上的棺材，张了张嘴，扯扯嘴角，最终也只是长叹一声，到刚才的那个女人身边坐下。  
“姐姐，请不要太伤心，保重身体。”姜大声看着疲惫的女人，说不出什么安慰的话，“胜铉哥是为了国家牺牲的，这是光荣的事情。”  
姜大声觉得现在的自己虚伪的让人作呕。  
“谢谢你大声。”女人勉强地笑了笑，她何尝不知道姜大声心里是什么滋味。她心疼她这个年轻有为的弟弟，也心疼和自己弟弟年龄相仿的姜大声。  
不知道什么时候，一个活生生的人就会变成一具没有生气的躯体，这是战争让她明白的道理。她说不出什么，也无法为这个已经永远睡着的男孩子辩驳。  
看着已经没有人再到教堂里来，神父开始主持葬礼，客人们都安静的听着，还有些默默地祷告，要么就是握紧了手中的十字架。女人开始小声啜泣起来，姜大声一面抹去眼泪一面安慰着女人。还不忘向左面瞥去—崔胜铉的异姓的兄弟，宋旻浩，这个近些日子在陆军总部也能呼风唤雨的年轻士官，和坐在前排的姐姐相比。他惯有的严肃神情下似乎并没有多少发自内心的的悲伤。  
早先听说了崔胜铉紧张的家族关系，却没想到已经到了如此境地。姜大声现在只觉得这个男人无比碍眼，不知道他出现在这葬礼上还有什么目的。  
“帝国的英雄，造福人民的功臣，愿你将永远被主保佑…”神父在胸前划了一个十字，闭上眼睛祷告着，“你将不再遭遇痛苦，疾病…”  
“吱呀——”  
一缕光束闯进了教堂，伴随着门被推开的声音  
【2015 BIGBANG WORLD TOUR MADE IN CHENGDU（en route）】  
“啊———OMO！”崔胜铉一脸惊慌的一把摘掉遮住眼睛的眼罩，环顾四周发现没什么异样后长舒了一口气，“真是太好了！我还在这…我又回来了…”  
他的梦里出现了似乎是不属于这个世界的教堂和几乎铺满教堂的洛丽玛丝。崔胜铉看见了自己的姐姐，但更多的是那些金发碧眼，鼻梁高挺的陌生人，而被那些洛丽玛丝围着的人不是别人，正是自己。  
那种感觉太真实了，让崔胜铉在那一瞬间相信了自己已经…真的光荣了。  
嘛，其实这时候如果是拍戏那么自己的戏份估计就可以没有了自己跑到场外还能吃冰激凌。可是崔演员现在我们不是在片场…  
“清醒点啊崔胜铉…清醒点。”  
“哥？”靠窗坐的权志龙听到了邻座崔胜铉的动静，“做噩梦了吗？”  
“算是吧…”  
“难得哦，竟然把哥都吓成这样…”  
“其实…算了，你还是睡觉吧…”说了你也不会信的。崔胜铉帮着权志龙把眼罩拉下来遮住眼睛。一时间困意全无。 他好奇着那个推门的声音…后面来的人又到底是谁…  
连续剧一样的内容，还不让我看完…就算是个梦，太揪心了点。  
离飞机降落还有一段时间，崔胜铉百无聊赖地盯着飞机舱顶，只是这样想着想着，他的意识又开始模糊起来…


	2. The Lover

没等神父念完祷词，教堂大门便被人打开了，客人们转身张望着来者，少许来客的脸上在这时露出了可怖的愠色。  
教堂的光线并不好，只能看到门口站着一个黑影，个子不高，手里拿着花束状的物体。  
“…”门口的人没说话，只向里走，大概是回声的缘故，脚步声在教堂的墙壁上粗鲁地冲撞。  
权志龙一言不发地走进教堂，没有关门，阳光从空隙中进入教堂，照在圣母像的脸上。  
手上的路易十四还沾着晶莹的水珠，而权志龙血红的发色和这个严肃的气氛十分不符。  
大多宾客们这才认清了贸然闯进来的人。  
“他怎么来了…”  
“竟然穿白礼服，这小子疯到已经不懂规矩，分不清场合了吗！”  
“想要报复也不必这样吧。”  
“恶心…”  
漠视周边不算小声的议论，权志龙没有像其他人一样坐在台下的椅子上，而是直接走上了高台的台阶，旁若无人地坐在了棺椁旁边。他仍是一言不发，手里的花束颜色在阳光下极为耀眼，和花主人的发色一同给这场葬礼铺上了一层新的色彩。  
权志龙看着崔胜铉，将玫瑰放在台沿上，台子很高，权志龙两脚悬空地坐着，伸出手抚摸崔胜铉已经冰冷的面颊，手指插进崔胜铉黑色的发丝里。视线却没从崔胜铉身上转移一下。  
“天亮了…”温柔的声线里满是无所适从的悲伤，甚至让在场的几位女士低下了头。  
“该醒了。”  
他的声音很认真，好像崔胜铉真的只是累了很久，从昨晚的八点钟开始睡到现在而已。”  
当众人都觉得权志龙早已是精神失常时，权志龙突然弯下腰吻上了崔胜铉嘴唇。所有的人都惊呆了。其中包括崔胜铉的姐姐。长吻作罢，权志龙直起身，本来灰暗的面容有了些许光彩，将玫瑰放在崔胜铉手边，幸福地笑着。  
接着教堂内陷入了无法缓和的沉默。  
没有人上前阻止，也再没人对权志龙的行为说一句反对的话。  
但神父还是继续了他的工作，仪式照常进行着，此后也并没有多少人在乎坐在棺材旁边满面倦容的权志龙。  
崔胜铉也许从未想到，他憔悴的恋人，在今天成了全场的笑料。  
…  
葬礼结束，短暂的寒暄之后，客人们大都离开了教堂。刚才坐满了人的大厅一下子变得空旷，低沉的气氛让呼吸都变得困难。  
先前撤下去的几名士兵走了过来，想要把棺盖封好后抬走，刚才还安安静静的权志龙发疯了一样的抓住了黑色的棺椁。旁边想将棺椁抬走的下士只好收了手。  
“志龙哥…”姜大声上前想拉开权志龙，“别这样子...”  
他又有什么理由阻止此时的权志龙，他分明连这悲伤的万分之一都无法体会。  
“不行…不行…你们不能带他走…”权志龙摇头，手紧紧扣在棺盖上，想要站起来，却因为重心不稳直接从高台上摔在冰冷的地上。  
“哥！”姜大声见状忙把权志龙扶起来，后者却怎么也不肯起身，一直用手胡乱抓着头发。  
女人用手捂住嘴，泪水再一次模糊了视线，滑落在价格不菲的黑礼服上。她曾在报纸上看到过关于弟弟和权志龙的传闻，一直不怎么相信这件事情的她亲眼见到了崔胜铉带着权志龙去了父母的住处，一本正经地向他们介绍自己的爱人的那一刻，她就相信了那完全不是所谓谣言和炒作。  
弟弟的眼神是不会说谎的。  
天知道权志龙给那些人演完这出平静的戏码有多累，他又有多想念这个已经躺在棺椁里的人。  
权志龙不能哭，因为那些报社的人像虎狼一样盯着他。报道，消费，对象甚至可以是他已经去世的爱人。  
“志龙？”女人靠近权志龙，递上一块手帕，“还好吗？”  
“谢谢您…”抬起头看女人，权志龙无力地接过手帕攥在手里。  
“很抱歉…我没能…”  
“和您没关系的，请不要这样说。”  
“但是我很感谢你。”女人蹲下身，帮着权志龙整理被抓乱的头发。  
“我？”  
“嗯。”女人点点头，脸上终于有了笑容，“有爱人想念着，他会开心的…”  
“…”权志龙说不出话，坐在地上，盯着教堂某一处出神。  
“胜铉一定会知道的。在我们看不到的地方，他一定会感受得到，也会明白的。”扶权志龙起身，女人这样说着，眼睛里仍充满了光彩，“这样，未来就会有所希望了…”  
“志龙哥，毕竟…毕竟在这之后，还有更长的路要走下去啊。”一直沉默的姜大声也开了口。  
“嗯…”权志龙轻声回答，望着散落着路易十四花瓣的黑色棺椁。  
这是你，对我做过的做过分事情了吧？崔胜铉。  
你真是残忍呵。  
“可是墓园也能让志龙哥去吗？他状态这么差我好怕…”姜大声俯身问女人。  
“总要让他去的，这孩子一定一个人等了胜铉很长时间了。”女人撑起黑色的贵妇伞，“最后，让他们能过多呆一会吧。”  
“嗯，军部那边的到墓园去的人我会安排一下。”姜大声点头答应着，“姐姐先到外面去等一下吧，这里我来处理。”  
女人应着，转身出了教堂。  
“这是我们从留下来的信息里破译出了最后的通讯…因为受潮所以只能勉强听清几句…”姜大声从口袋里拿出了一个用密封袋装好的滚满泥土的小盒子，“‘这件事情总会有人明白，但不会是我…’”  
那又会是谁呢…权志龙站起身，无暇顾及衣服上的一层浮尘，拿着小盒子的身影看着有些落寞。风吹进教堂，卷起了崔胜铉手边那一束紫色的路易十四，三三两两的花瓣落到地上，还有几片飘落在他的面颊上。  
在想什么呢？他…  
会哭吗…  
或是，也会想念呢…  
权志龙终究是没有同人群到那公墓里去，他只敢站在公墓的铁门前徘徊。  
凹陷的眼窝，浓重的黑眼圈，面颊上的眼泪被风吹干留下的痕迹…  
已经有多久没能安安稳稳的入睡了？  
如果崔胜铉看到这个样子，估计又会皱着眉把自己塞进暖乎乎的被子里，一面唠叨着一面坐在床边借着台灯的光审批军部里那些看着就让人头疼的文件。  
今天天气很好，天上还飘着洁白的云，间或飞过几只灰喜鹊落在树枝上。不敢继续往下想。眼泪再一次不争气地涌出来,权志龙仰起头，让那些晶莹的液体流会心里。  
听好了，你不能哭的，尤其是在今天这样的日子。  
墓园里的丧钟响起，沉闷的声音预示着又一个生命走完了他的一生。  
权志龙转身撑起一把二十四伞骨黑色雨伞，没等着姜大声从公墓中出来，一个人离开这条绿树成荫的街。路上的人用奇怪的眼神看着穿着白色西装撑着黑伞的权志龙，不知道这样奇怪的装束是穿去做什么。  
家  
相框被“呼”地一声掷到墙上，玻璃噼里啪啦地碎了一地。权志龙握着那只黑色的小盒子，身体控制不住地发抖。他抬起手突然往柜子上一扫，所有的相框全都掉在了地上。  
权志龙靠着墙，无力地滑坐到地上，双眼空洞无神地注视前方，却觉得一片模糊。温热的液体顺着面颊流了下来，“啪嗒”一声掉落在地上。权志龙胡乱用衣服擦着眼泪，却终于还是停下了手里的动作。嘶哑的哭声断断续续地从房间里传出来。  
手里的小盒子掉了出来，盖子被碰开，一枚圆形的祖母绿戒指滚了出来。  
那戒环上刻着他的名字…


	3. The Ghost

【2015 BIGBANG WORLD TOUR MADE IN CHENGDU（preparation ）】  
“所以说这个可以这样…然后…哥你觉得呢？”  
“什么？！”听着权志龙突然喊自己，崔胜铉本来飞走的思绪一下子又重新集中起来，“唔...挺好的，就按你说的来，我都可以。”  
“TOP xi，你在做什么啊？！”权志龙听崔胜铉的语气完全就是在敷衍自己，很不高兴，“这个是ZUTTER的舞台拜托好好看一下啊。”  
一听是两个人的舞台崔胜铉不好说什么，乖乖地凑了过去。  
“你看就是这样的我是这么想的…你在看什么地方呢？哥？哥？！呀崔胜铉！”  
“啊？我在听啊。”意识到权志龙似乎马上就要生气的崔胜铉立马回魂。  
“崔胜铉你今天到底怎么了！”本来想和崔胜铉好好的讨论一下的权志龙一看崔胜铉一副心不在焉的样子就特别生气，顾不得面前的人还是大哥，抄起桌面上的文件簿往崔胜铉脑袋上打，连敬语都不用了。  
“对不起啊志龙，我现在…”  
“这几天怎么都这么没精神？今天的ZUTTER难道不是哥你的表演吗？怎么可以这么不专心而且还带着情绪工作！每一场都要好好准备这种事情不是早就达成共识了吗？！权志龙说完甩下崔胜铉和一脸懵逼的工作人员就自己忙其他的事情去了，留下崔胜铉苦逼地看着权志龙远去的背影。  
“那个…他刚才怎么说的？我重新过一下。”  
一会再去哄他吧，这个小子。  
时间这么紧张本来各项准备就让人头大而且自己有这么心不在焉的。崔胜铉有些自责，毕竟自己清楚权志龙是个绝对的完美主义者，怎么可能允许在开场前有疏忽。  
好的，从现在起，打起精神来。  
“刚刚，吵架了？”灯光师指了指两个人问另外一个工作人员。  
“不知道…来的时候还好好的。”  
崔胜铉最终还是硬着头皮和工作人员开始讨论舞台效果问题，但大部分都是左耳朵进右耳多出。不论是谁和他讲话，他现在都听不进去。  
说真的他已经被自己无限的想象力打击地很可以。虽都说日有所思夜有所梦，不过这个频率可不可以不要这么频繁？只要一闭上眼，不管他愿不愿意，眼前就会像连续剧一样的…不，就好像他平时的电影拍摄现场，甚至比拍摄现场还要真实。  
权志龙在梦境里那样陌生地出场，带着和现在的权志龙完全不一样的感觉，还有举动...几乎让崔胜铉现在见到权志龙就产生一种本能的...躲避？  
“TOP xi…”  
“啊来了！！！”  
后台  
“噗。”东永裴坐在后台听崔胜铉将这事情的来龙去脉，差点把正在喝的水喷出来，“哥你的脑洞真的很大啊，去写小说吧。”  
“你小子又不信我，我说的都是真的！”崔胜铉往嘴里塞了一口香草味的冰淇淋，“再这样下去哥我会失眠的。”  
“所以哥因为这个都不敢见志龙哥?”姜大声凑过来给崔胜铉分析他的心情，“太扯啦！完全没必要啊。”  
“毕竟…你们现实中也不是那种关系对吧？”  
“虽然啊…我还是觉得…”  
“而且什么事情都还是要面对啊哥。与其每天受这种不切实际的煎熬不如哥你就把这件事情当做享受。”  
“享受？”  
“就当做自己看了一场喜欢的电影好啦，一下子不就变得很有意思了吗？”东永裴拿走了崔胜铉面前的巧克力脆片。  
“我还是买一瓶强效安眠药实在点。”  
“别想这些了，哥还是先去找志龙吧。”  
“嘿，你俩是不是想赶我走？”  
“没有没有…”  
“怎么会呢…”  
“他说的是真的？我以为这是胜铉哥接的新剧本…”姜大声在崔胜铉离开后还在脑子里回忆崔胜铉讲述的故事，“太…太科幻了吧。”  
“也许是无意中听了热狗的睡前故事，毕竟胜铉哥一直想象力丰富。”  
“有趣哦。”  
…  
权志龙坐在黑色的三角钢琴前，几次抬起钢琴的盖子，却每次都又重重的合上，一遍一遍重复这样近似自虐的举动。  
一不留神，钢琴盖重重地砸到了权志龙手上，白皙的皮肤上接着出现了一道明显的压痕。如果这时候崔胜铉在身边，一定会一面说着权志龙的粗心大意一面把被压红的手包在自己的手心里…  
手一直压在钢琴盖下面，疼痛更多的是被麻木代替。  
多么希望那个人还能很焦急地抬起钢琴的盖子，自己还可以嘟着嘴巴向他撒娇。权志龙抽出手，僵硬地注视着自己手上的痕迹。  
崔胜铉坐在窗台上皱着眉，接着叹了口气。自己只是想好好地休息一下！不知道为什么又回到了这个自己最不想回来的鬼地方。  
紧接着又看到被钢琴盖砸到了手的权志龙...等等，权志龙？！  
刚才冲自己发脾气的是权志龙，既然面前这个人也是权志龙，那么岂不是...  
自以为找到了离开这里的方法的崔先生上去拍了拍权志龙的肩膀。  
“什么…穿过去了？！”崔胜铉震惊的看着自己的手从权志龙肩膀里穿了过去，可权志龙却没有任何感觉，甚至没有感觉到崔胜铉的存在。  
“志龙？志龙啊…”崔胜铉本来是想伸手晃一下权志龙，可是权志龙似乎完全没听到自己的声音。“等一下，为什么我的身体是透明的？！”  
一眼瞥到了权志龙右手上带着一枚戒指，崔胜铉凑近去看，动作不由自主地顿了一下。  
“这个，这个不是…”祖母绿，他送给权志龙的礼物。这是两个人再熟悉不过的东西。既然这里有一个那么…崔胜铉低头看了一眼自己的手，果然在左手戴着一个方形的祖母绿。  
本来僵直地坐着的权志龙突然像感觉到了什么一样朝崔胜铉这个方向转过了头，茶色的眸子有些惊慌的望着崔胜铉，紧接着头转了回去，闭上双眼长叹一声。  
这个声音听上去，已经疲倦到了极点。  
崔胜铉不知道这个权志龙和这里的自己到底经历过什么，但是不论是哪一个权志龙，都和他熟知的那个一样。  
从这个无所畏惧地拿着路易十四闯进教堂的人到那个完美得让人嫉妒的全能队长…  
但唯一不变的，就是这个坚强的外表之下的敏感脆弱的孩子。  
想起了今天还责备自己不认真的弟弟，回去就和他道个歉吧，诚恳一点。崔胜铉在心里这么说着。  
接着他伸手试图去摸摸权志龙柔软的红发。  
…  
【后台】  
“哥怎么又睡了？还突然摸我。”崔胜铉睁开眼睛就看见权志龙坐在自己旁边，毛茸茸的橘色脑袋上还放着自己的一只手。  
“啊，刚才有一点困就…”崔胜铉慌忙地抬手，“舞台的效果我刚才有…”  
“我知道，哥的想法挺好的。不过，哥最近是不是睡得有点多？有点反常诶，需要看看医生吗？”  
“唔…这几天…可能休息地不太好吧，医生就没必要了。”  
气氛有点尴尬，崔胜铉没话找话似的咳嗽了一声，接着找了个话题，“那衣服什么的也都准备了？”  
“没，本来是想找哥一块看看的，过来发现哥在睡觉。”权志龙托着下巴看着崔胜铉，“要不要现在去看一下。”  
崔胜铉跟着权志龙出了休息室，平时走路时有说有笑的两个人今天一言不发。不只是当事人，就连Cody姐姐都看不下去了。  
“TOP xi还没有睡醒吗？”Cody姐姐问着在一列列衣服之间走来走去的崔胜铉。  
“ 누나？”  
“刚才GD xi在旁边等了你很久呢。”Cody姐姐拿水杯挡住嘴巴悄声对崔胜铉说，“但是说不要让我告诉你。所以TOP xi要精神一点啊，不然一会fans真的要担心的。”  
“예。”崔胜铉应着，点了点头，不忘观察认真挑选衣服的权志龙。  
“真的是…一模一样啊。”想起另一个红发的权志龙，崔胜铉小声说着。  
“哥？”  
“我是说那个…志龙啊，你看这个怎么样？”  
“唔，是浴衣吗，哥喜欢这样的？”权志龙拿过红色浴衣样的衣服，朝崔胜铉挑挑眉。  
“你不喜欢的可以换掉，我也没那么…”崔胜铉承认他只是随手找了一个看着顺眼可没想到…  
“我喜欢啊，那就用这个吧，哥要穿黑色的可以吗？”  
“我？我都没问题。”  
选好了服装之后，崔胜铉又回到了休息室里，坐在沙发上仰头看着天花板，竟然发现自己开始有意识地强迫自己去睡觉。  
那个地方，似乎已经在不知不觉中开始吸引他了。  
下次我会遇到什么呢？


	4. The Ring

【2015 South Korea Seoul】  
“这群小子今天人间蒸发了吗？”  
崔胜铉躺在床上烦躁地翻着手机里的内容。平日里一直吵闹的聊天室今天没有理由地完全安静了。  
志龙大概又是出去和朋友玩，东永裴和姜大声难不成都宅在家里睡了一天。至于李胜利…算了，他爱去哪里去哪里。  
崔胜铉不知道自己这个连续剧一样的梦境什么时候才能告一段落，在这个世界生活了太久的他一时间还难以接受那个红发的权志龙，还有那些让人难以捉摸的关系。  
“这个时间段的节目还真是无趣…”崔胜铉盘腿窝在沙发里吃着刚从冰箱里取来的巧克力冰激凌。他最近似乎有点休息过度，一有时间就会迷迷糊糊地昏睡过去，接着就会重新回到那个陌生的世界里。  
这好比将他的世界观全部打碎，生硬地添加上一些他无法接受的内容，再逼着他自己将这一切重组为丑陋的畸形体。  
如果还是解决不了…就只能选择去看医生了。崔胜铉用勺子在冰激凌中间挖出一个小洞，将玉米脆片洒在里面。  
电视机里男女主说话的声音不知为什么听上去像是重合了在一起，怪怪的又有点恶心。崔胜铉以为是节目的特殊效果打算将声音调的更小一些，可手还没碰到桌边就整个人从沙发上滚落，摔在了地上。  
啊…总不可能是又来了吧。  
…  
“好冷…”崔胜铉不记得自己家里的冷气调到过这么低，手在周围摸了一圈只抓到了一团湿漉漉的草。  
一滴露珠猛地打在脸上的冰凉的触感让崔胜铉抖了一下身子，睁眼发现自己正躺在一片漆黑草地上。凌晨的青草和露水的味道非常浓烈，让他忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
低头看到了自己左手戴着的方形祖母绿戒指时，他忍不住在心里翻了十次白眼。  
再一抬头，不远处的树上挂着一盏破破烂烂的灯，他借着微弱的灯光大概认清了自己正躺在一条石板路旁的草地上。  
崔胜铉吸了吸鼻子站起身，却因为踩到长满青苔的石头而又摔倒在一块石碑边，脑袋被强烈痛感刺激到了的崔胜铉很不爽地想踢一脚那石碑，但紧接着又被石碑上的名字的吸引住了。  
“啊…这是我啊…”崔胜铉摸着下巴仔仔细细地端详了一番刻着自己名字和生卒年月的墓碑，“对哦，我已经死了。”  
可是这种我悼念我自己的奇妙感觉…怎么说都觉得不太对…  
所以只要睡着就一定会回到这里吗？崔胜铉顺着公墓的小路随意走动。他的手脚看上去还是半透明的，但这并不耽误他在灯下行走。  
看起来我不是鬼魂，那么…  
这里是我用潜意识自己创造的新世界吗？  
太厉害了。  
“崔胜铉先生。”银白色长发的女子站在离崔胜铉不远的铁门旁边。纹有十字架纹样的绸带蒙住了她的左眼，露出另一只暗绿色的眸子直视崔胜铉略带惊讶的神情。  
“您想去哪里？”女子的声音没有一丝起伏，就好像是机器人在复述自己并不明白的程序语言一般。  
“你…你能看到我？”  
“您想到哪里去呢？”女子戴着缝有黄金和钻石的白色高帽，穿着奢华的袍子，披风上嵌满了黄金和宝石，比本人还要高一头的黄金权杖在月光下闪闪发亮，奢侈华贵。  
“那那那个…或许有什么办法让我回去吗？”好不容易遇到一个能和我交流的人，总能知道让我摆脱的办法吧！  
“走那边，可以出去。”女子伸手指了指墓园不远处亮着路灯的圣像，“穿过两旁有树的路。”  
“啊…谢谢。”崔胜铉完全忽略了女子可以看到自己的事实，道过谢后匆匆忙忙地离开了。  
“奇怪的人。”女子看着离开的崔胜铉，半晌开口道，“真的可以帮到忙吗？”  
…  
糟糕…  
“忘记问了…我完全不认得路啊。”  
“能搭便车就好了。”从公墓离开后到了城里的崔胜铉站在路沿边看着来来往往的车子，“根本没人看得到我，那个女人到底是什么来头。”  
靠着路边电线杆发呆的崔胜铉不经意间瞥见远处出现的一个熟悉身影。  
“？！是志龙？”  
血红色的头发，一眼就能认出来。  
“呀！这家伙走路都不看路啊！”  
权志龙几乎是处在完全出神的状态，一直在低头走，不仅如此他竟然直接大剌剌地横穿行车道。  
“是傻子吗？！”  
眼看着不远处的车子就要撞上了，崔胜铉想都没想就冲了过去。  
这大晚上竟然横穿马路？！车子这么多谁看得到你啊！  
跑步的速度自然是赶不上车速，崔胜铉眼睁睁的看权志龙转过头惊慌的想要躲开狂摁喇叭冲上来的汽车…  
反应得还是太慢了…要来不及了…  
崔胜铉闭上眼睛，手反射性地遮在眼前。可当他在再次睁开眼睛时，自己却已经挡在了权志龙面前，还保持着刚才的姿势，而汽车就这样被自己自己的腿挡住了。  
权志龙整个人处在惊吓过度的状态，捂着嘴巴看着突然停下来的汽车。“怎么会这样…刚才…”权志龙咋这一秒只觉得自己整个身体都软下来了，连站着都是件困难的事情，“发生了什么…”  
“喂！你走路不长眼睛啊！”司机没好气地下车大声对着权志龙大喊，“是聋了还是瞎了？！”  
“抱歉先生…我刚才…”崔胜铉看着权志龙低声的向气急败坏的司机道歉，可对方丝毫没有接受的意思。  
“等等你不就是那个权志龙？”司机看清了权志龙的脸，“大名鼎鼎的钢琴家啊。”  
原来在这里也很有名气啊，我们志龙。崔胜铉看了一眼司机又看了一眼面色窘迫的权志龙。  
“是…”  
“那这样就算了吧。”司机扬了扬手，语气里不知道为什么带着讽刺，“我没有打扰您工作吧？先生？”  
权志龙被司机的话弄得很尴尬，他没有正面回答什么问题，可崔胜铉却看到权志龙狠狠地咬着下唇，朝着司机礼貌地鞠了一躬后快速离开了。  
“唔？刚才怎么了？”经过的路人发现了跑走的权志龙。  
“有人横穿马路，差点被撞死。”  
“嘿，他不是那个很有名气的钢琴家吗？”  
“是他，就是报纸曾经写过的…”拿着面包纸袋的男人发出恶意的笑声，“很恶心的呵呵呵。”  
“喂！别这么说嘛，那个大将前段时间不是…”  
“啊？他死了和我们有什么关系，我们国家难道不是还有更优秀的军人吗嘻嘻…”  
“真亏了这群混蛋能说出这种话！”崔胜铉绕过人群，跑着想追上前面的权志龙。自己最见不得权志龙这样的表情，不论是作为队里的大哥还是朋友，权志龙这样落寞的表情都会给他带来一种深深的自责感。  
他全然忘记了自己没办法接触到权志龙的事实。崔胜铉追上去，慌乱之下一把抓住了权志龙右手的祖母绿戒指...  
…  
“痛！”捂着脑袋挣扎着从家里的地上爬起来的崔胜铉揉了揉因为睡着而磕到地板的脑袋。  
又回来了…崔胜铉环视了一圈房间确定自己还是在家里，一下子安心了不少。  
“哇！怎么有这么多消息啊！”  
“志龙...为什么叫了这么多次电话…”崔胜铉拿起手机发现界面上已经被权志龙的未接电话疯狂的霸占了。不只是电话，短信和聊天软件里的消息也满得快要爆掉。内容也是清一色得一致：  
“胜铉哥我把戒指丢了怎么办！”  
“哥还记得我最后一次把戒指放到哪里了吗！！”  
“胜铉哥你不要睡了！！起来看看消息嘛！！！”  
“哥快点回复我短讯！！”  
“(ノへ￣、)胜铉哥不理我了吗？！”  
“哇那真的出大事了…喂？是我，志龙你说把戒指丢了？”崔胜铉立刻把电话打了回去。权志龙在另一边很不开心的应了一声：“是啊…怎么办啊…”  
“你先别着急…总是会...等我一下好像有什么东西掉出来…不是吧？！”  
“胜铉哥你那边信号不好吗？”权志龙听崔胜铉说话都是断断续续的，“那我要不要先挂掉。”  
“…”  
“胜铉哥？你在听吗？”  
“志龙啊…虽然我不知道这是怎么回事但是…”崔胜铉摊开另一只手，震惊地看着从口袋里拿出来的圆形祖母绿戒指：  
“其实它在我这里呢。”  
…  
权志龙揉揉眼睛，确定没有人跟着自己。刚才手突然感觉到被抓住，可转身却看到没有一个人。但那种熟悉的感觉给他带来了说不出的恐惧。  
天气越来越冷了。权志龙收紧领口，加快了步子。  
找到合适的时间…就离开这里吧。


	5. The Kiss

【2015 Incheon International Airport（boarding）】  
权志龙看到崔胜铉真的从自己的口袋里拿出那枚祖母绿戒指的时候，他的震惊已经不能用瞳孔地震来形容了。  
“真的在哥那里！！！！！”权志龙的声音无意中也跟着提高了一个八度，“可是…可是可是可是…”  
“这个我也不知道。”崔胜铉无奈地冲权志龙笑着，“大概是我在后台没看清楚，顺手拿走了。”  
“那也许是我的记忆出错了。不过找到就好，还以为丢了，昨天都要吓死我了。”权志龙拿过戒指还用手摸了两下确认这是属于自己的那枚，“不过…哥真的没有故意藏起来逗我玩吧？”  
“虽然我经常搞恶作剧是真的…但这也有点太过分了，把你吓成这个样子，可就一点都不好玩了。”  
也是哦。权志龙在心里应着崔胜铉的话，“那，如果我以后犯迷糊一定要提醒我，这种事情如果再发生第二遍我真的会直接昏过去。”  
“你还想让它发生第二次？！”  
“我都说了是如果啦…”  
…  
“…”  
“三个月不见，不知道志龙哥最近还好吗？”宋旻浩依靠着转椅的后背，戴着黑色手套的手十指交叉着放在桌上，“最近这段时间，志龙哥有什么事情也可以找我帮忙。”  
“…”  
权志龙不答，宋旻浩也不再继续聊，两个人就这样在房间里僵持着，几乎要把每一寸空气都凝固起来。  
大约过了五分钟，权志龙才开口道：  
“上将，小事我可以应付。”  
“您不需要这么见外，毕竟我哥哥他…”  
“所以上将找我只是为了说这件事情吗?”权志龙的语气里带着些不满和厌烦，他打断了对方接下来的一套说辞，打算起身离开，“没有其他，我就告辞了。”  
“啊…抱歉抱歉。”宋旻浩取出一份文件给权志龙看，“这是军部的抚恤条款和证明，我昨天到空军那里正巧处理事情，就一起带过来了。元帅说让我亲手交给志龙哥。”  
“...”权志龙拿过一份只有两张纸的证明，直接放进了公文包里，看都没看一眼，“替我向元帅道谢。”  
“我听说志龙哥很快就要举办音乐会了是吗？”宋旻浩低头看着手表，用余光观察权志龙的表情。  
“是。”  
“那真是太好了，听说外宾也会去？志龙哥真是优秀啊，就连总统在这个时间都还要过问相关的事项呢。”  
“您言重了… ”  
这场气氛糟糕的谈话并没有在持续多久，权志龙冷着脸离开了办公室。宋旻浩则站在窗边看着权志龙，直到独自一人离开军部。  
“那可真是朵漂亮的花…”宋旻浩喃喃自语，“有这样的人陪伴，哥哥的生活该有多么幸福啊。”  
可惜，真是可惜啊。  
如此高贵优雅的花朵，为何就盛开错了季节呢？  
权志龙坐在计程车的后座，他无暇顾及窗外飞速闪过的风景。手里公文包成了这个世界上最沉重的东西，两张字数少的可怜的文件和毫无意义的模版化的用词，就是能证明一个人在这个世界曾经生活过的最后印记。  
可千百年后，当这份文件发黄烂掉，与泥土融为一体时，有谁还会再记得有过这样一个人呢？就算是所谓的帝国英雄又能如何？或许现在就已经被这战火纷飞疮疤累累的国家遗忘了。  
计程车抵达家的时候，天差不多要黑了。权志龙没有拉窗帘，屋内的灯光也看得一清二楚。  
“我早晨又忘记关掉灯了？”权志龙正站在小院里找钥匙开门，“记性越来越差了，这可不行啊。”  
权志龙开了门，他清楚的看到了灯光的来源是起居室的那盏鹅黄色落地小灯——那是崔胜铉平日里最喜欢坐的那个位置。  
在这之后权志龙再也没将这盏灯打开过，可奇怪的事情就这样发生了。  
是幻觉吗？权志龙不敢相信自己的眼睛，顺着灯光走到起居室去。  
崔胜铉安静地坐在起居室那把靠着壁炉的椅子上，凝视着壁炉上方墙壁上悬挂的一幅画——血红色发色的人抓着酒红色落地窗帘的一角,侧着面庞望向画面并未展示的某一角，朝阳让画中人白皙的脸庞上蒙了一层金色的光辉。  
他看到这幅作品时并没有那样强烈的陌生感，崔胜铉反而对作品上每一部分甚至是下笔的轻重都了然于心。  
这些…也会是潜意识里的内容吗？  
墙上悬挂着的那张和自己有一张相同面孔的穿着军服的人的照相。他和权志龙大概是生活在这栋房子里的，而且一起度过了很长的一段日子。  
响起的脚步声和开门声让崔胜铉思绪猛然间回到了这间空荡的房子。  
权志龙回来了。  
紧接着对上了权志龙惊恐的眼神。崔胜铉意识到了对方似乎看得到自己。又不知怎么开口解释。对于二人的事情他知之甚少。  
“你…”权志龙朝门后退了一步，手里的公文包一下子掉到地上，“不要和我开这种玩笑…”  
他能看到我？！他是怎么看到我的？？？分明之前…崔胜铉慌乱地低头看自己的手—已经不再是之前那样的朦朦胧胧，就连掌纹的走向都清晰得像回到了现实。  
“志龙啊…我…”崔胜铉起身靠近权志龙想表现得更友善一点，“其实我是..”  
“Hyun…不可能的，请您不要和我开这种玩笑…”权志龙害怕这种熟悉到令人恐惧的感觉和气息。这些他正拼命逃避着的东西，一声不响地就突然重新出现在面前，一时间让他手足无措，完全乱了阵脚。  
不小心的踩空让权志龙整个人都跌倒在地板上，权志龙两手放在身后支撑着身体，看着崔胜铉在自己面前蹲下来，他的呼吸已经开始变乱，随时都有可能因为心脏的狂跳而昏死过去。“请不要…”  
崔胜铉一怔，等着权志龙说出下一句话。  
面前的人儿已经恐惧到了一个极点，吐出每一个字的时候全身都在颤抖，声音也是带着哭腔地抽噎着。“请不要拿这件事开玩笑了…”  
“我的爱人去世了…这并不好笑。”  
“拜托您…不论是谁都请不要这样做…”  
“...”崔胜铉想起了上一次那些人对权志龙的冷嘲热讽和司机对权志龙恶劣的态度。那天的自己什么也不知道，什么也做不了，只能拖着半透明的身体追赶隐藏在霓虹灯下的权志龙。  
他又清晰地记得那天拿着路易十四出现在教堂的权志龙一滴眼泪也没有落。  
现在却在自己面前哭得像个小孩子。  
而在另一个世界的权志龙似乎也是这样的，没什么事情能让权志龙在众人面前落泪，他在fans眼里一直是那个坚强而优秀的Leader。  
不论什么时候，似乎都没变过，权志龙终究还是权志龙，不会因为时代的不同而发生什么翻天覆地的变化。  
崔胜铉替权志龙拭掉眼泪，他突然庆幸自己终于能和这个世界有些触碰了，至少这么做能让他心安一些，而不是永远看着悲伤的权志龙却毫无办法。崔胜铉将权志龙揽进怀里，轻声安慰着。或许这样才能让这个孩子平静下来。就这样安静的抱着他，一直到再也听不到那让人心疼的哭泣。  
权志龙的右手抚摸着崔胜铉方形的祖母绿戒指，头枕着崔胜铉的肩膀，有些疯狂的呼吸着崔胜铉身上的熟悉的味道。  
崔胜铉感觉到怀里的人稍稍动了动，想开口说点什么。  
可紧接着权志龙吻上了自己的唇。  
…  
【In flight】  
“胜铉哥你醒醒！你搂着我这么紧干什么…我要被你勒死了…”  
崔胜铉睁开眼睛，看见邻座的东永裴一脸幽怨地想从自己的怀抱里脱出身来。可无奈自己揽得太紧了，姜大声和李昇炫两位趴在前座的靠椅上饶有兴趣地看着东永裴施展脱逃术，而权志龙在隔着一条走道的座位上笑得差点背过气去。  
这哥睡得好好的怎么突然开始抽风了？  
“睡懵了吧哥！”权志龙在崔胜铉背上拍了两下，“你不知道你刚才对永裴…太好笑了哈哈哈…”  
“胜铉哥可能梦到了美女。”  
“抱着永裴哥想要亲呢。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！”  
崔胜铉一声不吭的把脸埋在颈枕里，想以此掩盖住自己已经脸红了的事实。  
怎么在这个时候醒过来了啊！  
…  
“是，总统阁下，是我。”  
“好久不见。”  
宋旻浩靠着窗拿着听筒和电话另一头的男人讲话。  
“我希望您没有让我失望，上将。”  
“请您放心。”  
“上将。”另一边被称为总统的人关掉了桌上的台灯，拿这用红宝石装饰的钢笔敲打桌面，“我们可爱的帝国， 未来可还有很长的路要走。”  
“为了帝国的未来，我愿意献出生命。”  
“不，您的觉悟似乎还没有到达应有的地步，上将。毕竟…心甘情愿为了帝国赴死的人…除了您，也还有很多呢。”  
“…”宋旻浩意识到自己说了令对方不满意的话，对着紧闭的窗子扬起右臂敬礼，“为了帝国的强大与兴盛，我愿意倾尽我的所有。”  
“啊…真是好听的话呢。那我希望您在多年后也不要忘记自己的承诺，先生。”  
“那是自然。”


	6. The Pope

【2015 BIGBANG WORLDTOUR MADE IN HANGZHOU（BEFORE THE CONCERT）】  
“哥，演出的时候再往这边走一下吧。”姜大声站在舞台下面朝着站在舞台上的崔胜铉喊道。  
“这样？”崔胜铉挪了个位置。  
“bingo！这样我们之间的距离就适中了。”姜大声顺手拿了瓶水丢给崔胜铉，“接下来就…”  
“哎哟好麻烦啊。”  
…  
“各位都辛苦了，休息一下吧！”  
【后台】  
“我还是想不通…我的戒指为什么会在哥那里啊？一起吃饭的时候好像没有带的吧。”权志龙还一直十分在意自己已经找回来的祖母绿戒指。  
“前两天在机场不是推理过一次了？”崔胜铉没有原因地感到紧张，“别在意了，事情想太多会掉头发的。”  
“因为还是觉得不可能啊！我都有小心地收好的。”权志龙鼓着脸像个小包子，“唔…总不能是自己长腿跑去哥家里…”  
崔胜铉看了眼权志龙，打开手里的水一下灌进去大半，“怎么可能呢哈哈…”  
“GD xi！这边有罐装咖啡要来一个嘛？”  
“需要！谢谢—”  
剩下的时间里崔胜铉一个人坐在休息室角落的椅子上吃东永裴拿来的零食，看着弟弟们咯咯地笑着打成一团。  
往常闹得比较欢的人应该是他，在休息室里跳个舞或者用奇怪的声音唱个歌什么的。今天不在一个频道的人反而是自己了。  
“诶，胜铉哥好安静啊，去戳一下他？”李昇炫抱着熊猫玩具从后面凑近崔胜铉，“应该不会骂我…”  
“哇！”李昇炫怪叫一声，用抓着熊猫玩具的手推了一下崔胜铉，可后者完全没有反应，反而是顺着李昇炫手推的方向倒了过去。  
“那个…胜铉哥…睡着了？”李昇炫拍了拍崔胜铉发现后者已经睡得很熟了，“最近特别容易累啊总是睡觉呢…”  
“那剩下的零食我们来分了吧。”  
“太坏了！”  
…  
突然在暴雨时冲出了家门。权志龙没命的在街上狂奔，手里紧握着一把黑色的雨伞，却没有打开。滂沱的大雨已经把权志龙从头到脚淋得湿透，血红色的发丝软趴趴的贴在一起，向下滴着水。鞋子踩过一个一个水坑溅起的水花被路灯映照的晶莹剔透。  
那条通往公墓的路上除了拼命奔跑的自己不再有其他人。  
长时间的奔跑让权志龙有些吃不消，两手伸长支撑着冷得打颤的腿，疲惫的呼吸着。烫金的名字刻在黑色墓碑上，没有其他人那样洋洋洒洒的墓志铭。他们的帝国英雄只有一行简单的姓名和生卒年月，甚至没有记录任何功勋。  
“hyun…”  
权志龙撑开雨伞，半跪在地上。一手撑着雨伞遮住墓碑，一手抚摸着墓碑上的烫金的名字。  
“下雨了，天气那么冷…又淋湿了衣服。”  
“这次没办法煮Glühwein给你喝了…”  
往年的的冬季，崔胜铉总会帮权志龙围上一条厚厚的围巾，亲吻权志龙的前额，再笑着说他像小棕熊。  
“这样冬天就不会冷了。”  
权志龙凑近满是雨水的墓碑，拂去表面的水珠，轻轻的一吻点在烫金字上，很小心，似乎是怕惊动了那个已经沉睡的人。  
你知道吗，我做了一个梦，梦见你出现在我面前，像以往一样将我揽在怀里，同我接吻…那一瞬间我曾以为你从来没有从我身边离开。  
可我终归要醒来，再次严酷的现实，以及这个失去你的、冰冷到令人窒息的城市。  
“对不起…Hyun…对不起。”  
雨一直下，丝毫没有减弱的意思，墓地周围泛起了一层浓浓的白雾，遮住了权志龙来时的石板路，连大门前的圣像都变得模糊不清。  
权志龙不再说话，一直这样跪着，面颊不知什么时候攀上了病态的绯红色。眼前的景象开始变得模糊，权志龙的大脑晕晕乎乎，缓慢地倒在了墓碑旁边的草地上，几乎撕裂身体的头痛让他缩起身子，不停发抖，脸上不知道是雨水还是泪水，湿答答的一片。头发一缕一缕的粘在一起，白衬衫已经彻底被雨水淋湿，透过这层薄薄的布料甚至可以看到权志龙瘦削的身体。  
周围一下子又安静下来，浓雾在权志龙身边环绕着。  
一个黑影在雾中闪闪烁烁，似有似无。而墓碑上的伞不知道被什么控制着，浮在半空中，飘到权志龙的身旁又落下...  
权志龙面前出现了一个人，权志龙看着那个人将伞从墓碑上拿下来，为自己撑好，又伸手抹去了自己脸上的水滴。头很疼，很困，雨水完全模糊了视线，他看不清那个人的面容，就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去…  
权志龙就这样被崔胜铉抱在怀里睡着，身上湿淋淋的。崔胜铉一言不发地为权志龙打着雨伞，坐在墓碑后的那块封着棺椁的草地上。  
你啊，真的是个坏人。崔胜铉责备着沉睡在草地下的自己。怎么可以丢下这个没有你就无法活下去的人就离开了。  
“Choi…”  
曾经那个毫无生气的声音又在耳边响了起来。崔胜铉转头时发现那个银发绿瞳的女子撑着一把雨伞站在自己身后，几滴雨水从她标致的脸上流下来，女子站在原地，微微皱眉，“好久不见，上次遇到您也是在这里吧？”  
“…我，不知道你是谁…”崔胜铉把怀里的权志龙抱得紧了些，“但是你能看得到我，而且自从我和你说过话…志龙就能看到我了，所以你肯定知道什么。”  
“这孩子还好吗？”女子俯下身将一只手覆在权志龙额头上，完全把崔胜铉说的话当成了空气。  
“喂，我说…”  
“崔胜铉先生，请不要用这种态度…”女子转头，碧绿色的瞳孔直盯着崔胜铉，“同教皇讲话。”  
“教皇？”自己对教皇唯一的印象就是曾经看到的一张教皇的画像，那个表情凶狠毒辣又穿着奢侈的衣服的小老头子，“这到底是什么时代？为什么还会存在教皇？”  
“是什么将您带来了这里…而且…”教皇轻轻地甩落银色长发上的雨滴，“您此刻牵挂的，是这个孩子吗？”  
“志龙都被淋湿了！别再审问我了。”崔胜铉没有耐心听她继续讲下去。  
“如果您想做什么，我可以协助您。”  
“你帮我？”看来这个女孩子也是个怪人，“那我为什么相信你？”  
“我在等一个和你一样的人，也不想看到您这样的人继续煎熬下去。”  
“算了，我不想听你讲故事。”崔胜铉抱着权志龙起身，“请告诉我怎么送志龙回去就好。”  
“跟我来。”教皇听罢转身，引着崔胜铉到一条幽静的小路，一前一后的走着。  
“你的袍子要沾到泥了。”崔胜铉提醒前面的女孩，“既然你愿意帮我就告诉我吧，这到底是怎么一回事。”  
“您大概，是来做些什么的吧。”  
“做些什么？开玩笑，明明在这里是影响我工作…我只要睡着…”  
“那就是了，您要在这里做出些改变，先前的生活才能恢复正轨。”  
“什么改变？”  
“我并不清楚。”  
“…”崔胜铉尴尬地咳嗽，“那个…有句话不知道该不该说？”  
“我没有在嘲笑你…但你的声音听上去真的很像ai客服。”  
“…”走在前方领路的女孩停了下来，面无表情地看着崔胜铉，“那是什么？”  
…  
“虽然不知道这是怎么回事，总之还是谢谢了。崔胜铉帮权志龙换了衣服，安顿在卧室里。又替他塞好被角以后才坐在壁炉旁边的沙发上准备休息一下，“很晚了，需要我送你一下吗...”  
“不打扰了…”教皇起身，戴上了斗篷那能遮住双眼的帽子。  
“等等…你确定我真的要在这里改变些什么，生活才能恢复正轨吗？”  
“是。”  
“那这太复杂了…这里的人际关系我至今也没弄清楚…而且，这里的我不是已经…死了吗？”  
“我相信您会找到方法的。”教皇似乎不需要崔胜铉把话说完，“看来您还没意识到这也是您的信念，但不久后您会明白的。”  
您会明白的。  
这股牵引着您的力量，和他强大的源头，正是扭转一切的希望。  
…  
【2015 BIGBANG WORLDTOUR MADE IN HANGZHOU】  
“准备好了吗哥？”权志龙整了整自己的领带，又转身帮着崔胜铉整理领子，“哥你是不是长不大啊怎么领子都搞不好。”  
“我哪有这么没用。”听到权志龙略带撒娇的声音，崔胜铉的脸有些发烫，身体也不自觉的往后倾了倾。  
“今晚也继续加油哦。”权志龙笑着递话筒给崔胜铉，同崔胜铉对了一下拳。  
“走啦哥！”  
“来了！”  
权志龙手上正戴着的圆形的祖母绿戒指，在昏暗的走道里，闪过一道灼眼的光。


	7. The Temperature

【Seoul South Korea 崔胜铉家】  
崔胜铉抱了一床被子跑去客房，坐在床上把自己包的严严实实的。  
如果不是因为权志龙忘记了门禁密码而且没拿备用钥匙进不了自己家门跑到这里来，他现在可能还趴在自己的大床上愉快的点赞刷IG动态。  
【“可是哥的床又软又舒服啊…”  
“其他房间的床其实和我的床是一个牌子。”  
“可是哥的床好香好暖和啊…”  
“好好好，我的床给你睡…”  
“万岁！天上天下，惟你独尊！崔胜铉！！！”权志龙跳上床滚了一圈，钻进被子里。  
“差不多可以了…喂！枕头丢在地上要捡起来！”】  
“明天就该去机场了，时间过得可真快。”翻了翻手机里的提醒事项，发现离下一场演出不远了。  
自己最近这个状态，怎么看都是又只有要挨骂的份啊。  
“不管了…”崔胜铉锁上了手机的屏幕，关灯钻到被子里。  
…  
权志龙发烧了。  
不愿意联系姜大声，一开始只是在家里吃了些药，但发现作用并不大。一个人到医院去的路上几乎已经走不动路了，可是现在却还披着毯子在阁楼写曲子。全身痛得快要散架不说，眼皮也好像涂上了强力胶，强撑着能看到一条小缝。  
“好困…昨晚明明很早就睡了才对啊…”  
那就睡一会吧，今天来得及，况且之后还有一周的对接准备时间…  
把纸笔收拾了一下，权志龙给自己腾出一小块空桌子，脑袋枕着手臂，迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛。  
二十分钟，我只睡二十分钟。  
“看看这熟悉的房间…就不能有一次放过我吗？”崔胜铉睁开眼睛的时候发现自己正躺在起居室的长沙发上，房子里静悄悄的，权志龙大概已经出门了。  
桌上放着一封已经打开的的信件，崔胜铉取开来看发现是一封邀请函。  
“尊敬的权志龙先生...久仰先生大名...”崔胜铉读着信纸上的花式字体，“...希望先生能够出席此次音乐会…还真的是钢琴家啊。”  
所以权志龙现在是出去忙工作了？那刚好。崔胜铉站起来环视着周围的陈设，“前两次都是手忙脚乱的，还没能找到机会参观一下。”  
起居室里的装饰品和各式各样的小雕塑作品要是放到现在，估计都是只能在精品拍卖上才能一睹芳容的艺术品，包括这些挂在墙上的油画…  
但在自己的世界…他好像从来没见过类似风格的作品。怕不是某位作品已经失传的艺术家的杰作？不应该啊，如果是曾经的崔胜铉买来的画作，应该也是有些名气的艺术家，更何况西洋油画的市场一直火爆…  
“这可真罕见。”崔胜铉站在一幅巨幅油画下面仰着头感叹道，“能作出如此宏大的画面，真是太难得了。”  
大约一层楼高的油画几乎被金色所覆盖，仔细看的话才发现那应该是朝阳的光。一架隐约看得清形状的三角钢琴因为阳光的缘故，并不能知道它本来的颜色，却很和谐地融进了这个景色里，坐在钢琴前的人形是隐隐约约的，除了发色之外一概与那遥远的金色融为一体。  
“这样看画面似乎更清晰了。”为了更好地欣赏这个作品，崔胜铉走到了二楼的走廊里，却发现从上面向下看又是不同的，这样能更清晰地看到那个人形，甚至能发现他是闭着眼睛的，“简直可以用完美来形容。”  
这样优秀的作品完全可以拿去全球巡展。可是…它难道就这样消失了？崔胜铉心里暗道可惜，他对这幅作品一无所知。  
“...是谁站在那里？”崔胜铉身后传来了细微又虚弱的声音，转身发现权志龙披着毯子站在楼梯上，半睁着眼睛看自己。  
“hyun…”看到是崔胜铉的权志龙松了一口气，身子也软了一半，险些没从楼梯上滚下去。  
“脸怎么这么红？”崔胜铉看权志龙不对劲，跑过来发现权志龙已经快烧得神志不清了，“好烫！志龙你发烧了？”  
“发烧怎么不去医院？”  
“要工作…”  
“工作？不休息好怎么工作…”崔胜铉扶着权志龙，“我带你去...”  
“不要…不去医院…”  
“不去医院？那你告诉我药在哪里…”崔胜铉把权志龙抱起来，“卧室在哪边？”  
“...”权志龙抬手指了一下。头枕在崔胜铉怀里，一句话也说不出来，费力地呼吸着，“睡一觉…就能变好了。”  
“吃过药？”崔胜铉先将权志龙放到床上，看到桌上放着打开的药盒，“天呐…你是有多粗心才会把止痛药当成退烧药吃？”  
“啊…”权志龙在崔胜铉纠正自己之前完全没有意识到自己吃的是不对症的药物。  
“我去找冰袋，厨房…厨房在哪边？”在崔胜铉打算去寻找降温用的工具时，权志龙突然拉住了自己，力道也出奇得大。  
“怎么了？又有哪里不舒服吗？”崔胜铉坐在床边，一只手覆在权志龙额头上，“工作狂权志龙先生。”  
“hyun…我正在做梦吗？”权志龙闭着眼睛问崔胜铉。  
“你可能不知道，上一次你在我的梦里，我好怕，但是你真的就在我面前…”  
“我很慌张，不知道该怎么做…”  
“你抱着我说不怕。”  
“那天我第一次吻你，在你走了以后。”  
“前几天下了雨，我去找你…”  
“你一定很冷，冬天总抱着我说怕冷。”  
“你都不知道吧…我是不是很傻…”  
“志龙…”崔胜铉听着权志龙的低语，心里很不是滋味，如果不这样出现，是不是他就不会这样痛苦。  
毫无征兆地打破他的生活，为他平添恐惧和不安，这样的我，真的是在为这个世界做出改变吗？  
“我宁愿相信你还在某个地方活着，只是讨厌我不愿意见到我，也不愿意相信那些…那些…”权志龙的声音越说越低，“hyun…所以你到底在哪里呢？”  
“不论是哪里，可以带我一起走吗？”  
“我受够了…”  
崔胜铉沉默地抓起权志龙一只手放在手心里。想不出什么话能让权志龙安下心来。  
你到底在背负着些什么？为了你自己？还是那个在你眼中甚至比生命还要重要的人？而我又能帮你做出怎么样的改变？  
如果有一天这个梦境连同我一起永远地消失了。  
你又该如何生活呢？  
抬起权志龙的手，崔胜铉轻轻地吻了一下。  
…  
【Seoul South Korea 】  
“困死了…”半夜爬起来的去冰箱找水喝的崔胜铉睡眼朦胧地走进房间，拉开被子钻了进去，“真舒服啊…”  
奇怪，这个房间的被子他因为懒得更换一直不怎么喜欢来着，这会摸起来有点不一样了。 好像有什么软乎乎热热的东西？崔胜铉把床上不知道是什么的物体拖到自己这边来抱着。  
Morning  
崔胜铉被闹钟吵了起来，看上去增加了很多的睡眠时间是世上并不能让他拥有更好的休息。  
再这样下去我真的不会猝死吧？崔胜铉烦躁地看了一眼手机上的时间，频繁的梦境夺取他了大部分的睡眠。  
“现在就去叫志龙起床吧，估计这时候他也还没…起？”  
权志龙正躺在自己旁边，缩成一个小团。安静地呼吸着，身体随着呼吸起伏着，睡得很熟。  
“…原来在这边睡着呢…”崔胜铉伸手想揉揉蓬松的头发，但在手触碰到权志龙橙色发梢的前一秒，他意识到似乎有点不太对。再看看周围的陈设和墙上挂着的画…他为什么会出现在自己的床上？！！  
昨天不是去客卧睡了吗？难道是我梦游跑回来了？ 不...我没这种习惯。 那为什么志龙一点反应都没有？  
还是说…他是在意识不清醒的时候去了厨房拿水，结果回到了自己的床上。  
那么这么说... 【“厨房在哪里？我去拿冰袋。”  
“下楼梯…左转…”】  
씨발！

这不是真的吧。


	8. The happiness

崔胜铉站在露台上，看着空无一人的街道。  
他很难将这个古老的城市与战争联系在一起，如果不是因为他提前看过了今天的报纸，肯定会被这幅温柔而安静的表面给欺骗了。  
日历上写着陌生的日期和年代，在市面上销声匿迹很久的老式唱片机和收音机在这里也随处可见。  
阳光越过了广场上最高的尖顶钟楼，将温和的光散在城市的每一个角落。梧桐树叶懒散的在空中飘着，广场到处是白鸽，扑打着洁白的羽翼在长椅与地面之间徘徊。  
这完全不像是冬天将要到来的样子，温暖的让人安心。  
如果没有战争，这个国家一定是个祥和安宁的地方。  
至少，会让来过的人永远地记住这里。  
“Morgen…”腰部被什么温暖的事物环住，崔胜铉想转身，便听到权志龙的声音从身后传来。权志龙抱着崔胜铉，头枕在崔胜铉后背，只是安静地抱着，一言不发。  
“醒了？”  
“…”  
崔胜铉回头看权志龙只穿着单薄的睡衣，拿过旁边椅背上搭着的毯子给他披上。  
他俯下身时刚好碰触到血红色的短发，同时也感受到了权志龙正轻轻地颤抖着。  
“你冷吗？我带你去房里换衣服。”  
“...”   
不想说话吗？  
权志龙只是低着头，并不回应。上一周他一直病着，光是身体恢复起来都要很久。  
在崔胜铉提出要去房间时权志龙眼里闪过一丝复杂的神情，抓着崔胜铉的衣袖往卧室去地小情绪也被他看在眼里。  
“现在有事要和我说吗？”崔胜铉帮权志龙扣好衬衣的扣子，他能明显地感觉到权志龙和自己之间有一层难以言表的隔阂，对方似乎还不能接受他的存在。  
这种事情他强求不来。崔胜铉握住权志龙瘦弱的手，继续帮他衣领  
“嗯？没…”权志龙有点惊慌地应了一句，接着低头不看崔胜铉。  
“那…早晨要忙吗？”  
“不忙…”  
“既然这样，我去准备早餐，等下来叫你。”他尽可能让自己的行为看上去更像曾经生活在这里的崔胜铉，虽然他也并不清楚那位先生应该是什么样子。  
权志龙有些呆滞地看着崔胜铉的背影，手掌覆盖在刚才被崔胜铉碰过的地方。  
他很久没有触碰过这般温暖的手了。  
崔胜铉将牛奶从冰箱里取出来，对着面前的一堆食材发愣。  
在这做饭…还真的有点难为他。  
怎么想现在他面对的志龙都吃不习惯那些传统地韩国料理吧。但是除了那些他对自己的厨艺真的没太有信心…  
更何况…崔胜铉看了一圈厨房里的厨具。这些东西也太古老了，他可连怎么操作都不知道啊。  
“…既然都这样了，怎么简单怎么来吧。”崔胜铉卷了卷袖子，从菜谱架上抽下一本书。  
他不得不为了权志龙的健康多考虑一些。他的身体状况十分令人担忧，不知道是否有定期做些检查，整个人看上去就像一株脆弱的枯木，只要稍稍用力就能让他遍体鳞伤。  
而且在刚才抓住权志龙的手，他甚至没能感觉到那只手应有的重量。  
呃…  
虽然随随便便就碰人家是有些不太好啦。  
他也不想这样，可每次看着权志龙黯淡的神色，不论是出于兄弟还是恋人，崔胜铉都心疼得很。这里的权志龙笑起来一定也很好看，就像自己在首尔的弟弟一样。  
“下一步要在面糊里放什么？”  
…  
“这是什么…”权志龙好奇地用叉子戳了戳盘子里配了杂莓和迷迭香的巧克力甜品。  
“虽然我也不知道这个是什么，但是味道还是说得过去的…”崔胜铉倒了一杯红茶给权志龙，“要不要，尝一下？”  
“…是布朗尼？”权志龙用叉子戳起一小块，几次咀嚼后眼睛都亮了起来。  
“怎么样怎么样？”  
“很好吃。”  
“说是布朗尼其实…我是取了个名字的。”崔胜铉纠结着要不要说出口。  
“所以这个点心是hyun自己做的吗？”权志龙又吃了一小块，“之前好像从来没有做过，是新学的吗？”  
Hyun…他们平时果然是这么称呼对方的。  
“是啊…”崔胜铉有点脸红，“名字嘛…可能…”  
“什么？”  
“甜志龙...”从厨房里的食材来看，权志龙是很喜欢甜品的没错，而且菜谱有很多都是甜食，所以甜品应该比较招人喜欢。而且这大概是自己会做的为数不多的甜品了，“是甜志龙。”  
权志龙听了崔胜铉说的名字，拿红茶杯的手不自觉颤了一下。  
“甜志龙？！”  
“我承认这个名字很…但是我真的挺喜欢的。”崔胜铉不知道该说什么好，舌头没出息地开始打结。  
“我也喜欢。”权志龙红着脸应了一句，“很喜欢...”  
“啊，是吗，那真是太好了。“差点以为自己捅了篓子地崔胜铉松了口气。  
两个人继续安静地吃早餐，偶尔听见刀叉碰到盘子发出的清脆响声。崔胜铉还在厨房里发现了一枚坏掉的怀表，可惜表盖已经被锈死打不开了。  
上午的时间过得很快，权志龙一个人又闷在阁楼上，而崔胜铉就在其他房间或者地下室里走动。他听着从阁楼穿过来的钢琴声，心情也放松了很多。  
有多久没有过这样安逸的生活了？在大街上放松地走着，没人认识自己，谁也不会因为自己而停下脚步。随意坐在街边的咖啡厅里听着音乐喝一杯饮料。  
说来他很久都没有真正地出去玩过了。  
“这是吉他？”崔胜铉从地下室里翻出一把吉他，擦拭掉上面的一层灰尘发现这把吉他竟然还可以用。  
“虽然很脏又旧…简单打理一下还是能用的。”  
真是太好了。  
陆军总司令部  
古德海沃上将一直和同来的士兵站在院子里，因为西线的节节败退，他今天的脸色一直很差。  
五分钟之后，一辆军队用车几乎是横冲直撞地驶进了总司令部，急刹车带起了一阵烟尘，站在院子里的人也禁不住咳嗽起来。  
从副驾驶座位上走下来一个女孩子，抱着一叠文件，急匆匆的打开后座门。  
“我说过以后反应不要这么迟钝吗makoto？”后座走下来的女人很不满的说道。  
“是！”被叫makoto的女孩子打了个激灵，“只是…元帅，有份文件…”  
“笔。”脱掉风衣随手丢在车里，接过makoto递来的笔，瞟了一眼文件名，在后面签上了“意见驳回”，接着是一个飞扬的签名。  
Kaiser  
makoto接过文件看了一眼，惊恐地望着女人的背影。  
“这已经是第三次交这份报告了…”  
“各位，我没来的这段时间看来都过得很好。”绕过车才发现那女人戴着墨镜，穿了被改短的军服，军帽反戴着。两把亮亮的手枪别在腰间。  
“元帅…请允许我向您汇报一下…”古德海沃慌忙上前。  
“上将，西线的军队实力并不差，到底是因为什么才出了这种岔子？”  
“这就是你们讨论的成果？！”  
“元帅…陆军这次与空军的配合有严重的问题，这是完全的意外…因为…”  
“因为？”  
“自从空军87军全军休整以后，我军士气受了不小的打击，更何况…那些奇怪的传言已经在士兵之间流传开了。”  
“传言？”女人歪了下脑袋，“你说有关崔胜铉？”  
“是。”  
“我就猜到会变成这样，该死。“  
“那您…”  
“上将，无论如何我们得解决这件事，以后的日子容不得我们再损失第二张王牌了。”  
“诚然，这是帝国的遗憾…”古德海沃向女人行礼。  
“走了makoto。”女人突然不打算再和古德海沃多说什么，抬手示意makoto离开这里。  
“可是您刚回来…又要去哪里？”makoto眨着眼睛问。  
“把文件袋里的第三份报告拿出来然后…”女人摘掉了墨镜，露出了眼角的一颗泪痣。  
“到朋友家去。”  
…  
【2015 Changsha China 】  
“胜铉哥哟！”崔胜铉醒来看到权志龙趴在自己床边，把脸贴的很近。  
“哇！你小子，吓死我了！”  
“哥现在总是在睡觉啊！”权志龙翻了翻手机相册，“你看你看，飞机上拍的，这是永裴发的。你不要告诉他是我告诉你的，还有车上拍的，酒店里…”  
“你为什么到我房间里来？”   
“无聊…看不懂电视里在说什么…反正我猜啊，胜铉哥也不会看电视，就来找你玩了。”  
“那三个呢？”  
“都睡了吧。”  
“那哥现在也…”  
“什么啊！你不许睡啊！”权志龙抢走崔胜铉床上的枕头不给他躺下，“我一个人寂寞死了。”  
“志龙，夜深人静，你可以趁现在学中文…反正只有我一个人听得到。”  
“就像哥这样的？”权志龙学着崔胜铉的口气“‘好，好？’”  
“臭小子胆子真大啊，再继续下去我可要打人了！”  
“‘好好很好’？‘窝爱泥萌’”权志龙趴在沙发上朝崔胜铉吐舌头，“唔…不过如果真的很困的话……那哥你睡吧，我走了。”  
这么快就妥协了？  
“志龙…”在权志龙要打开门的那一刻崔胜铉突然抓住了权志龙的手，权志龙不明原因的看着崔胜铉。  
“晚安…”崔胜铉揉了揉权志龙的头发。  
“晚安，么么哒。”权志龙用不怎么熟悉的中文笑着说道。  
“搞什么么么哒啊！喂！”


End file.
